Sayonara Minna
by Fadhilaturrahmah
Summary: Menjadi murid baru di Seirin membuat hidupku yang semula tinggal di Osaka telah hidup kembali. Teman dari tim basket sepupuku ini memanglah baik, terutama teman baikku sewaktu SMP. Bertemu dan reuni dengan para Kisedai sewaktu pertandingan dengan tim ini membuatku sangat bahagia. Tapi, semua akan berakhir karena hidupku takkan bertahan lama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Minna!**

 **Perkenalkan aku author baru disini. Yoroshiku! Awal mula aku membuat fanfict karena aku suka yang namanya nulis cerita dan sering berkhayal sampai pelajaran sekolah kelupaan (jangan dicontoh).**

 **Karena ini fanfict pertamaku disini, mungkin ada kesalahan bahasa maupun tulisannya. Kalau ada yang ceritanya ngawur, mohon dimaklumi karena author baru dan pemikiran alurceritanya. Dan mungkin kalian bisa menyalahkan Kise yang sering heboh dari pagi sampai malam sampai aku tidak berkonsentrasi untuk membuat fanfict ini (Kise: Fadhilacchi kejam~** _ **ssu**_ ***nangis*). Yosh! Semoga suka dan selamat membaca minna...!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Suara decitan sepatu dengan lantai sangat jelas dan menggema digedung basket SMA Seirin. Semenjak 1 bulan usai pertandingan Winter Cup dan dijuarai oleh SMA ini, para anggota tetap melakukan latihan untuk menguatkan fisik dan mental mereka. Mereka begitu semangatnya melakukan latihan karena mereka sudah mengalahkan satu-persatu anggota Kiseki No Sedai dalam pertandingan Winter Cup sebelumnya. Karena tim ini, Kiseki No Sedai sadar akan kerjasama tim dan kembali ke jalan yang benar.

 **PRITTT!**

"Minna latihannya selesai. Istirahatlah!"

Semua pun duduk di _bench_ sambil mengelap keringat mereka dengan handuk dan minum air mereka masing-masing. Sang pelatih, Aida Riko yang masih memikirkan jadwal latihan mereka dan teringat sesuatu kalau ada yang aneh.

"Ano...Kagami-kun kau tahu dimana Kuroko-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _kantoku_. Dari pagi sampai sekarang aku tidak melihatnya" jawab Kagami sambil meletakkan botol air.

"Huh...kemana dia? Kita akan mengadakan pertandingan melawan Kiseki No Sedai 2 minggu lagi" kesal Riko.

 **TAP...TAP...TAP**

"Ano...sumimasen, _kantoku_. Aku terlambat"

Semua pun langsung menoleh dan menemukan pemilik suara sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kuroko-kun kau darimana saja?!" tanya Riko sambil kesal.

"Ano...aku baru dari UKS karena tidak enak badan" jawab Kuroko dengan poker face seperti biasa.

Semua hanya meng'oh' kan jawaban dari Kuroko dan melanjutkan latihan mereka. Dimulai dari latihan fisik, _defense_ , _run and gun_ , sampai latihan _shotting_ dan _screen_. Sampai sore pun datang dan menghentikan latihan mereka dan berjalan keluar gedung menuju gerbang sekolah dan pulang.

Seperti biasa, Kagami dan Kuroko selalu pulang berdua dan menyempatkan datang ke Maji Burger seperti biasa. Kagami memesan cheeseburger dengan porsi yang tidak biasa dan Kuroko hanya memesan vanilla milkshake dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk dekat jendela. Setelah duduk, Kagami memberikan satu berger pada Kuroko dan ia memakannya. Suasana pun hening diantara mereka berdua sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oi Kuroko"

"Hmm...ada apa Kagami-kun?"

"Ah, kau tidak aneh melihat tingkah Izuki-senpai hari ini? Dia terlihat begitu senang"

"Sepertinya begitu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm...ah, lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum larut"

"Ha'i"

Kagami dan Kuroko pun beranjak dari meja dan keluar dari Maji Burger. Berjalan menelusuri trotoar dan berpisah di persimpangan karena arah rumah mereka yang berlawanan.

* * *

Sementara dirumah Izuki...

SREEKK...

"Aku pulang"

Seseorang berjalan kearah Izuki sambil memegang novel yang ia baca untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Sebut saja dia adalah kamu, sepupu jauhnya Izuki.

"Konbanwa, Izuki-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkan teh sama sup hangat dimeja"

"Arigatou. Nanti akan kumakan setelah ini"

Kamu pun hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan tas Izuki disofa ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri. Kamu pun langsung berbalik kearah Izuki yang sedang meletakkan sepatunya ditempat khusus sepatu.

"Izuki-kun kau yakin akan mengantarku kekantor besok?"

"Sudah pasti aku akan mengantarmu. Nanti kau tersesat, gimana?"

"Hmm...kadang aku kurang yakin padamu. Nanti seperti dulu lagi"

"Haha...habis kau terlalu cepat kalau berjalan. Makanya aku pura-pura meninggalkanmu"

"Hhhh...sudahlah. Aku mau telfon temanku dulu"

"Hmm...siapa?"

"Temanku waktu di SMP Teiko. Sudah lama aku tidak berbincang dengannya"

"Wakatta. Aku akan kekamar untuk mengganti baju"

"Jangan lupa teh sama sup hangatnya. Nanti keburu dingin"

"Aku tahu, (namamu)-chan"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai tambahan –chan dibelakang namaku!"

Izuki hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresimu ketika ia memanggilmu dengan tambahan –chan. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Jujur saja, kamu begitu senang dengan sepupumu yang satu ini entah kenapa. Karena hanya Izuki satu-satunya sepupu yang paling baik dimatamu. Mata elangnya yang begitu tajam dalam memprediksi sesuatu yang membuatmu tertarik bermain dengannya. Walaupun kamu juga memiliki mata elang seperti Izuki, hanya saja penggunaannya yang sedikit berbeda. Kamu hanya bisa menganalisis seseorang dengan begitu tepat dengan matamu.

Setelah Izuki hilang dibalik tembok, kamu langsung mengambil handphone kesayanganmu dan mencari kontak orang yang kamu tuju. Menekan tombol panggil dan langsung meletakkan handphone ditelingamu untuk menunggu jawaban darinya.

* * *

Setelah berpisah di persimpangan, Kuroko mendengar nada dering dari handphonenya dan langsung mengecek siapa yang menelfonnya. Dan ia pun langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

'Konbanwa'

'Konbanwa, Tetsuya-kun. Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Sudah lama ya'

'Aku baik-baik saja. Yah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu semenjak berpisah waktu kelas 2 SMP'

'Oh, bagaimana pertandingan Winter Cup dulu? Aku dengar kalau timmu sudah mengalahkan mereka satu-persatu dan mendapat gelar pertama'

'Sesuai perkataanku sebelumnya kalau aku akan mengalahkan mereka dalam pertandingan dan akhirnya terwujud. Aku begitu senang karena mereka dapat melakukan kerjasama tim kembali'

'Ah, aku turut senang mendengarnya. Oh, sekarang sudah larut malam. Nanti sepupuku marah nggak jelas. Sayonara Tetsuya-kun'

'Sayonara (namamu)-san'

 _KLIK..._

Kuroko pun menutup handphonenya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikasur untuk menyiapkan tenaga esok hari.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, siswa SMA Seirin heboh disepanjang koridor karena Izuki berjalan bersamamu sepanjang koridor. Wajar saja semua melihatmu karena kamu anak baru disekolah tersebut. Kamu merasa risih dilihat oleh para siswa seperti target burunan.

"I...Izuki-kun kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ah, santai saja. Yah, kau kan murid baru disini jadi wajar saja mereka melihatmu seperti itu"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kau kan tahu kalau aku sedikit risih dengan tatapan mereka kearahku"

"Hmm...karena wajahmu lucu seperti marmut?"

"Itu tidak lucu, Izuki-kun. Atau aku akan memukulmu lagi?"

"Hahaha...gomen, (namamu)-chan"

 _BRUK!_

Kamu langsung memukul lengan kanannya Izuki saking kesalnya. Kenapa? Karena Izuki memanggilmu dengan tambahan –chan dibelakang namamu lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan pakai tambahan –chan dibelakang namaku!" kesalmu.

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu dengan tambahan –chan daripada -san"

"Hhhh...lupakan saja. Oh, kau ada jadwal latihan lagi?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, bolehkah aku melihatmu latihan? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu bermain basket"

"Boleh saja. Sekalian kau bisa jadi asisten pelatih di tim basket kami karena Riko membutuhkan asisten untuk membantu jadwal latihan. Itu sih kalau kau mau"

"Hmm...itu bisa kupikirkan nanti"

Setiba dikantor, kamu langsung masuk dan menemui kepala sekolah untuk memastikan kelas barumu. Sedangkan Izuki sudah meninggalkanmu karena ia harus masuk kekelasnya.

Sebenarnya kemarin kamu sudah mendaftar murid pindahan disekolah tersebut. Hanya saja, kamu memulai belajar disekolah barumu sekarang karena masih banyak persiapan sekolah barumu. Mulai dari seragam, buku pelajaran, alat-alat tulis, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ohayou sensei"

"Ohayou. Jadi kau yang bernama (nama panjangmu) yang mendaftar kemarin? Oke, kau akan masuk dikelas 1-D. Silahkan ikut bersama saya"

"Ha'i"

Kamu pun berjalan mengikuti kepala sekolah menuju kelas barumu. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar karena rasanya tidak sabar untuk memulai hari-harimu di SMA Seirin, dimana Kuroko dan sepupumu bersekolah.

Sesampai didepan pintu kelas, kepala sekolah masuk lebih dulu dan memberi pengumuman pada semua murid kelas 1-D.

"Ohayou, minna. Maaf saya mengganggu jadwal belajar kalian karena saya memberitahukan kalau kalian mendapat murid baru. Nah, silahkan masuk"

Kamu pun menarik nafas karena gugupnya dan masuk kekelas. Semua murid langsung heboh dengan kedatanganmu. Bahkan, pria bersurai aquamarine terkejut karena kedatanganmu.

"Perkenalkan namaku (nama panjangmu) dari Osaka. Yoroshiku minna"

Semua langsung tersenyum setelah kamu memperkenalkan diri. Dan kepala sekolah menyuruhmu duduk dibangku kosong dan beliau langsung permisi dan keluar dari kelas barumu. Pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan sampai jam istirahat.

* * *

 _KRINGG!_

Jam istirahat, semua kelas pun bubar dan keluar kelas secara massal(?). Ada yang kekantin, toilet, perpustakaan, dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan kamu sedang mengobrol asyik dengan pria bersurai aquamarine saking senangnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan pindah kesekolah ini, (namamu)-san"

"Aku juga. Ah aku kangen padamu dan semua pemain Kiseki No Sedai. Bahkan Satsuki-san. Walaupun sekarang aku jarang bertemu dengan mereka"

"Suatu saat kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka, (namamu)-san"

"Iya. Aku rasa bisa bertemu mereka kembali dan kita bisa membuat reuni kecil"

"Oi, Kuroko. Kau kenal dengan gadis ini?"

Kamu pun langsung menoleh pada pria bersurai merah kehitaman berjalan kearahmu dan Kuroko _. Dia tinggi sekali! Postur tubuhnya pas sebagai pemain basket nasional_ , batinmu.

"Oh, (namamu)-san. Perkenalkan dia Kagami Taiga"

"Hmm...jadi dia yang kau maksud. Sepertinya kau menemukan cahaya yang sangat menarik daripada 'dia', Tetsuya-kun"

"Power Forward dalam tim Seirin, kemampuan lompat tinggi yang jarang dalam pemain basket SMA. Tingkat emosi dan aura insting hewan yang begitu kuat" ucapmu sambil menatap tubuh Kagami dari atas hingga bawah seperti kamu melakukan analisis.

"O...oi kau tahu darimana semua itu?" tanya Kagami dengan terkejutnya mendengar analisismu.

"Hmm...karena aku punya..."

SREEKK!

"Oi (namamu)-chan!"

Sontak kalian bertiga menoleh kesumber suara dan menemukan pria dengan eagle eye-nya, Izuki. Seketika kamu langsung melempar penggarismu kearahnya. Izuki pun langsung menghindar dari penggaris yang kamu lempar yang hampir mengenai keningnya.

"Huff...selamat" ucap Izuki sambil mengeluarkan nafas lega.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memakai kata –chan dibelakang namaku!"

"Hehe...gomen. Ah, kalian berdua jangan lupa latihan nanti"

"Ha'i Izuki-senpai"

"Oh, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa (namamu)-chan" ledek Izuki.

Saking kesalnya, kamu langsung mengejar Izuki sampai didepan pintu kelasmu dan mengambil penggaris yang kamu lempar tadi.

"Awas kau, Izuki-kun. Akan kuhajar kau dirumah nanti!"

Seketika Kuroko dan Kagami langsung terkejut mendengar ancamanmu pada Izuki. _Gila?! Berani banget dia!_ Batin Kagami sweatdrop.

Kamu pun kembali duduk dan menghela nafas untuk meredakan kekesalanmu.

"Oh, bolehkah aku lihat kalian latihan nanti? Sekalian aku mau nunggu Izuki-kun"

"Boleh, (namamu)-san" ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ano...(namamu). Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Izuki-senpai?" tanya Kagami.

"Hmm...karena dia itu adalah..."

 _KRINNGGG!_

Jam istirahat pun telah usai. Seketika kamu, Kuroko dan Kagami langsung kembali ketempat bangku masing-masing dan diikuti oleh murid kelas lainnya.

"Ah, nanti akan kujelaskan padamu sewaktu kalian selesai latihan" ucapmu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit bel berbunyi, sensei pun akhirnya masuk dan dimulailah proses pembelajaran kalian sampai bel berbunyi pulang dan memulai latihan kembali.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Minna bagaimana awal ceritanya? Jelek ya? Maklum ini fanfict butuh pemikiran yang sulit sih.**

* * *

 _ **Basecamp Kisedai plus Seirin & Kagami Taiga**_

 **Author: Hai minna. Arigatou sudah membaca chapter pertamanya walaupun mungkin sedikit ngawur ya?**

 **Riko: Fadhila-chan kapan nih akan diadakan latih tanding bersama mereka? Tak sabar melihat ekspresi wajah kekalahan mereka nanti.**

 **Author: mana kutahu.**

 **Kagami: dasar Fadhila Baka! Sudah jelas kau yang mengatur jadwalnya!**

 **Author: kalau aku mendengar kata Baka didepanku, aku tak segan-segan menghabisimu, BAKAgami *senyum devil***

 **Kagami: *langsung sweatdrop***

 **Izuki: jangan melawan sama Fadhila, Kagami. Nanti kau akan digatung dipohon toge(?).**

 **Author: itu tidak membuatku tertawa, Izuki-senpai. Oh, Kuroko-kun bolehkah aku minta vanilla milshakemu?**

 **Kuroko: ini Fadhila-san *menyodorkan vanilla milkshake***

 **Author: Arigatou *meminum vanila milkshake*. Sebaiknya kalian tutup acara ini. Saya Author Fadhila, bye *pergi***

 **SEIRIN (minus Mitobe): sekarang bukan acara 'Katakan Putus', Thor(?)**

 **Author: *kembali* sejak kapan acara dari Indonesia datang ke Jepang?**

 **Hyuuga: Author sebaiknya pergi dan buat chapter selanjutnya. Ucapan kami tadi hanya angin berlalu.**

 **Author: *pergi dengan permadani terbang(?)***

 **Riko: Naa~~minna sekarang tutup aja sebelum dia datang lagi dan langsung ngamuk.**

 **SEIRIN (minus Mitobe): yosh! Mohon reviewnya minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Minna-san~~~~**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter 1? Terlalu ngawur ya alur ceritanya? Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan dalam fanfict ini. Maklum author baru.**

 **Oke, mungkin ada Kisedai dalam bagian chapter ini untuk bagian** _ **background**_ **nya, eh maksudku pemain dalam chapter ini.**

 **Kisedai: Woi author baka! Mana janji untuk membelikan kami bola basket baru?! Kalau tidak, akan kami hajar kau!**

 **Ehem, aku ingin mengucapkan 1 kalimat pada kalian semua sebelum aku dihabisi oleh Kisedai nanti setelah menyelesaikan 1 chapter ini.**

 **Semoga suka dan selamat membaca minna~~~~ *langsung lari* *dikejar Kisedai***

* * *

Chapter 2:

 **READERS POV**

Sepulang sekolah, aku masih berada didalam kelas karena mendapat hukuman dari sensei. Jujur saja, tadi aku ketiduran dikelas karena mengantuk entah kenapa. Dan ketahuan oleh sensei karena ketiduran dan menyuruhku untuk mencatat apa yang ditulis sensei dipapan tulis. Catatan biologi memang menyebalkan buatku. Kenapa tidak, mencatat segitu banyaknya termasuk bahasa yang aku tak mengerti ditambah dengan gambar yang sangat...tidak jelas. Terpaksa aku mencatatnya daripada aku masuk kekantor dan mendengar ocehan sensei yang begitu cepat dan tidak mengerti. Aku ini murid baru, masa baru 1 hari bersekolah langsung masuk kekantor karena masalah kecil?

SREEEKKK

"(namamu)-san, apa sudah selesai?"

Sontak aku langsung berbalik dan melihat pemilik suara dan ternyata dia pemuda bersurai aquamarine, Kuroko.

"Oh, sedikit lagi Tetsuya-kun. Apa latihannya sudah mulai?"

"Belum. Mereka masih sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing sebelum latihan dimulai"

Aku hanya meng'oh' setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko. _Ternyata ekspresi bicara dan wajah datarnya belum berubah,_ batinku baru sadar.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga"

Aku langsung membereskan buku dan alat tulisku. Memasukkan kedalam tas dan berjalan menuju Kuroko yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Tetsuya-kun apa kau bosan karena menungguku?"

"Tidak. Ayo kita pergi"

Aku langsung mengangguk kepalaku dan kami pun mulai berjalan menulusuri koridor sekolah. Menuju satu tempat, yaitu gedung dimana mereka akan memulai latihan.

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain...

"Kenapa Akashicchi mengajak kita ketempat Kurokocchi ssu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya nanodayo. Tapi, ini perintah dari Akashi daripada kita berurusan dengan guntingnya"

"Hoaamm...aku mengantuk sekali. Kenapa harus sekarang ketempatnya, Akashi?"

"Haaa~~~~aku ingin beli cemilan dulu, Aka-chin"

"Aku ingin melihat mereka latihan sebelum pertandingan. Perintahku adalah mutlak dan tidak ada kata penolakan karena aku ini absolut"

 **Author: absolut darimana? Aku tidak peduli, Akashi teme~ *terkena hujan gunting***

Yap, mereka adalah Kiseki no Baka _*dihajar Kisedai plus Readers*_ , eh maksudku Kiseki no Sedai atau dipersingkat saja Kisedai. Mereka pergi menuju ketempat SMA Seirin dimana mereka sedang berlatih. Padahal siapa yang mengundang mereka ya? _*abaikan pertanyaan ini*_

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai didepan gerbang SMA Seirin dan langsung berjalan memasuki sekolah tersebut. Menulusuri koridor menuju ketempat dimana seseorang yang tak terduga akan bertemu dengan mereka.

* * *

Suara decitan antara lantai dan sepatu terdengar jelas diluar gedung. Aku merasakan hatiku berdebar-debar karena gugup atau tidak sabar untuk melihat permainan basket lagi. Aku pun menoleh kearah Kuroko yang masih memasang wajah datarnya dengan santainya. Ketika aku ingin membuka suara...

"(namamu)-chan!"

Sontak kami menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pemilik suara yang ingin aku bunuh sekarang. Yap, dia adalah pemilik eagle eye, Izuki. _Kapan aku bisa membunuhmu, Izuki teme?!_ Batinmu menahan kesal.

"Doumo Izuki-senpai" sapa Kuroko.

"Wah ternyata kalian belum masuk kegedung. Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Izuki.

"Habis dikelas menyelesaikan catatan. Sudah sebaiknya kalian masuk daripada _kantoku_ kalian marah" ucapku dengan nada santai.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Izuki dan Kuroko.

"Eumm...bagaimana ya? Sejujurnya aku mau. Tapi aku..."

Seketika Izuki dan Kuroko memegang kedua tanganku dan langsung menarikku kedalam gedung. Aku mencoba menahan supaya tidak tertarik. Namun, apa dayanya karena aku cewek dan tenagaku tidak cukup untuk menahan dari tarikan kedua pemuda berwajah ehemimutehem dan uhuktamvanuhuk-_-.

Sesampai didalam, semua langsung berhenti latihan dan menoleh kearah kami bertiga yang masih tarik-tarikan(?). Sontak kami langsung berhenti dan mereka berdua melepaskan genggaman pada kedua tanganku.

"Do...doumo minna" sapaku gugup.

"Oi Kuroko, Izuki dia siapa?" tanya pria berkacamata, Hyuuga.

"Namanya (nama panjangmu). Sepupuku dari Osaka" jawab Izuki sambil merangkulku.

 **HEEEEE?!**

Aku langsung menutup telingaku karena suara mereka ketika mereka mendengar jawaban dari Izuki. _Kalau aku punya keberanian, aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka satu persatu,_ batinmu.

"A...ano sumimasen kalau aku mengganggu kalian latihan" ucapku sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku membutuhkan teman untuk mengatur jadwal latihan mereka. Namaku Aida Riko. _Kantoku_ basket Seirin"

Aku langsung membulatkan mataku karena tidak percaya. _Kukira dia manajer basket Seirin. Ternyata dia juga kantoku._ Batinku dengan terkejut.

"Oh, perkenalkan mereka adalah..."

 **Karena perkenalan ini sungguh luar biasa panjang, mari kita persingkatkan saja bagian adegan perkenalan yang panjangnya minta ampun (Seirin: *pundung dipojokan*)**

"Apa kami tidak diperkenalkan juga?"

Sontak kami langsung menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut. Bahkan, aku makin terkejut lagi karena...

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

Ditempat lain, Kisedai mendengar kehebohan didalam gedung Seirin. Lantas mereka langsung mempercepat jalan mereka dan langsung mengintip dari pintu. Kecuali dengan pemuda bersurai crimson satu ini. Dengan bergaya bagaikan raja yang menyambut rakyatnya _*cieee*_ masuk dan mengeluarkan suara

"Apa kami tidak diperkenalkan juga?"

Sedangkan Kisedai lainnya langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ka...kalian kenapa kesini?!" tanya Kagami dengan syok.

"Kami diajak oleh Akashicchi. Sekalian kami ingin melihat kalian latihan~ _ssu_ " jawab Kise dengan senyum yang menyilaukan mata(?) **(Author: *pakai kacamata hitam*)**

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, minna"

Mereka langsung terkejut karena melihamu datang dihadapan mereka. Yah, siapa yang tidak terkejut melihatmu bagaikan bidadari tanpa sayap datang kehadapan mereka _*yah, Authornya malah gombal-_-*._

"(namamu)/cchi/chin?!"

"Sei-kun, Shin-kun, Atsushi-kun, Dai-kun dan Ryouta-kun. Seperti biasa kalian tidak pernah berubah ya" ucapku dengan nada yang begitu santai.

"(namamu)cchi aku merindukanmu~ssu!" teriak Kise dan langsung memelukmu erat.

Anggota Seirin langsung sweatdrop melihat adegan antara kamu dengan para Kisedai. Terlebih lagi dengan Kise yang langsung memelukmu erat-erat hingga kamu hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Woi Kise! Kau ingin membuat dia mati?!" bentak Kagami sambil menarik baju Kise untuk melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

Kamu langsung mundur sedikit dari Kise untuk menetralkan nafasmu. _Apa dia ingin membuatku mati muda?_ Batinmu sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kagamicchi hidoii~ssu!" tangis Kise sambil pundung dipojok gedung.

 **Author: siapkan pelampung, perahu karet, tabung pernafasan karena sebentar lagi akan ada banjir besar!**

 **Kise: Fadhilacchi hidoii~ssu!**

"(namamu) sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Terakhir kali kita bertemu di Kyoto dengan kenangan pahitmu" ucap Akashi sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

Kamu hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Akashi. Tiba-tiba, kamu tertawa.

"Hahaha, kenangan pahit? Dasar Baka!" ledekmu pada Akashi.

KRIK...KRIK...KRIK *suara jangkrik yang lewat*

Semua hening dan langsung merinding disko(?) mendengar ucapanmu tepat didepan Akashi. _Kayaknya dia tidak takut mati/-ssu/-nodayo,_ batin semua orang sweatdrop.

CKLIS...

"Ternyata kau tidak pernah menyayangi nyawamu, (namamu)" ucap Akashi sambil menyondongkan guntingnya kearah wajahmu.

"Wah, mode Bokushi ya? Aku masih sayang nyawa, Sei-kun. Aku sudah bosan melihat tingkahmu yang sok absolutmu" ucapmu sambil berkacak pinggang dengan senyum meremehkan.

 **Author: sepertinya bakal ada perang dunia ke-3 antara Akashi Seijuuro dan Readers. Sebaiknya aku langsung pergi saja *menghilang***

Semua langsung menelan ludah mereka masing-masing. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya 1, pergi dari lokasi atau mati bersimbah darah?

"Akashi-kun, (namamu)-san jangan berkelahi disini"

Sontak aku langsung terkejut karena Kuroko berdiri dibelakangku. Hampir saja kamu akan melempar tubuh uhukmungiluhuk nya kearah tembok gedung.

"Tetsuya-kun! Jangan datang secara tiba-tiba!" ucapmu menahan kesal.

Semua pun merasakan aura yang melegakan setelah Kuroko sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari perang dunia(?) antara Akashi dan kamu. Semua pun langsung mulai latihan kembali seperti semula. Sedangkan kamu dan Kisedai lainnya hanya duduk di _bench_ untuk menonton latihan mereka. Riko? Katanya dia pergi keluar karena keperluan mendadak. Dan kamu ditugaskan untuk melihat latihan mereka sementara. Karena kamu pernah menjadi asisten manajer di SMP Teiko, jadi kamu sudah terbiasa dengan tugas tersebut walaupun kamu tidak resmi menjadi asisten Riko. Kamu hanya menganggap itu wajar saja karena kamu masih murid baru.

* * *

Senja pun mulai datang menampakkan cahaya jingga dilangit Jepang yang indah ini. Semua langsung bubar dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan Kisedai sudah pulang dahulu sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Katanya mereka belum menyelesaikan tugas sekolah **(Author: dasar, ternyata mereka pemalas juga *dihajar Kisedai*).** Sebelum pulang kerumah masing-masing, semuanya termasuk kamu singgah ke Maji Burger untuk makan malam bersama.

Kamu hanya memesan burger berukuran sedang ditambah dengan soda berukuran sedang. Sedangkan mereka juga memesan sepertimu, kecuali Kagami dan Kuroko. Kagami memesan 10 cheeseburger dan soda berukuran besar, kalau Kuroko hanya memesan vanilla milkshake.

Hening, itulah suasana ditempat dudukmu sekarang. Jujur saja, kamu sedikit grogi dengan mereka, kecuali Kuroko, Kagami dan Izuki. Kamu duduk dekat dengan Riko dan disusul oleh Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida, Kuroko dan Kagami. Kalau trio kelas 1 _(sebut saja Furihata, Kawahara dan Fukuda)_ tidak berminat untuk pergi kesini karena mereka harus belajar untuk besok _*contoh mereka bertiga*_ **.** Dan pada akhirnya, Riko berbicara padamu soal pembicaraanmu bersama Kisedai tadi digedung.

"(namamu)-chan kenapa bisa kenal dengan Kiseki no Sedai? Padahal kau kan baru bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Riko sambil menoleh padamu.

"A...ano soal itu ya? Aku kenal dengan mereka karena..."

UHUK...UHUK...UHUK...

READERS POV

Aku langsung menutup mulutku karena batuk. Karena semakin parah, aku langsung beranjak dan berlari keluar. Semua langsung menatapku dengan bingung. Sontak Izuki langsung beranjak juga dan menyusulku keluar. _Ada apa dengannya?_ Itulah pertanyaan mereka sekarang dalam hati.

Setiba aku diluar, aku semakin batuk serasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam diriku. Setelah batuknya sedikit mereda, aku langsung melihat telapak tanganku dan ternyata yang keluar...

"Darah..." batinmu khawatir.

"(namamu), penyakitmu...?"

Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pemilik suara tersebut dengan wajahnya yang khawatir. Bahkan lebih khawatir dariku sampai dia tidak memanggilku dengan tambahan -chan.

"Izuki-kun...hiks...aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan mereka" rintihku dan langsung memeluk Izuki dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipiku.

Izuki pun hanya membalas pelukku iba. Tangan kanannya mengelus rambutku yang terurai dengan wajah yang begitu sedih. Tangisanku semakin pecah dan terisak-isak. Air mataku sudah membasahi seragamnya. Izuki tidak peduli dengan seragamnya yang sudah basah dibagian dada karena air mataku.

"Aku mohon kuatkan dirimu, (namamu). Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu karena kau satu-satunya sepupuku yang masih perhatian padaku"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka, Izuki-kun? A...aku takut mereka akan sedih padaku. A...aku tidak ingin mereka tahu soal penyakitku ini"

Izuki pun melepaskan pelukanku dan memegang kedua bahuku dengan erat sambil menatapku dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca. Jujur saja, ia hampir menangis karena kondisiku sekarang.

Aku mempunyai kanker jantung sejak kelas 2 SMP. Kata ibuku, aku sudah menderita penyakit ini sejak masih kecil dan tumbuh kanker tersebut sejak SMP. Izuki yang dulunya tidak tahu penyakitku hanya diam dan tak pernah bercerita padaku. Tetapi, sejak dia tahu penyakitku, ia langsung dekat padaku dan suka membuat lelucon padaku. Entah kenapa ia bisa begitu. Katanya, ia tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan ingin membuatmu tersenyum dan tidak menjadi pemurung.

Aku langsung mengambil tisu didalam tasku dan mengelap darah ditelapak tanganku dan juga bekas air mata dipipiku. Aku langsung menyodorkan tisu kearah Izuki untuk mengeringkan air matanya. Nanti mereka akan curiga pada kami berdua.

"Sudah sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam sebelum mereka makin curiga pada kita" tawar Izuki sambil memegang tanganku.

"Ha'i"

Kami pun masuk kedalam untuk menemui mereka yang sepertinya menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk kami berdua. Sejujurnya aku masih tersedu-sedu dan ingin batuk lagi. Namun, aku mencoba menahannya supaya tidak membuat mereka cemas denganku.

* * *

Setelah makan malam selesai...

"Minna sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang karena sudah larut malam" perintah Riko pada kami semua.

"Yosh! Kita pulang" ucap Hyuuga dan diikuti oleh anggukan kepala mereka masing-masing.

Mereka pun pulang menulusuri trotoar sampai kehalte bus. Kecuali aku dan Izuki karena kami hanya berjalan kaki menuju rumah yang tidak jauh dari lokasi Maji Burger. Aku masih memegang tali tasku erat karena aku masih takut. Izuki yang sempat menyadari langsung merangkulku, mencoba menenangkan kondisiku. Aku yang sempat terkejut langsung menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Tetapi, aku masih memikirkan penyakit dalam diriku.

'Apakah ini akan bertahan lama dengan kondisiku sekarang?'

 **To Be Continue**

 **Arigatou minna sudah membaca chapter 2 yang nyawur ini. Mohon review minna~~~~**

* * *

 _ **Tempat Basecamp Kisedai plus Seirin &Kagami Taiga**_

 **Author: hai minna~~~kembali lagi dengan author yang cantik ulala *hoek*. Karena minggu lalu bintang tamunya Seirin, sekarang kita sambut bintang tamu kita. Ini dia, Kiseki no Sedai!**

 **Kisedai: *masuk dengan santai***

 **Author: sudah puas mendapat bola baru dari NBA? Gara-gara kalian, aku harus memakai uang penyimpananku yang rencananya ingin membeli handphone baru-_-**

 **Kise: kenapa kita berperan sangat sedikit Fadhilacchi?**

 **Author: terserah gua lah(?) yang punya cerita siapa?**

 **Akashi: kenapa (namamu) harus memanggilku dengan kalimat baka didepanku? *yandere mode on* *mengasah pisau* (karena gunting udah nggak zaman)**

 **Author: huaa~~~~maafkan aku, Akashi Seijuuro yang tamvan dan memiliki sifat iblis gunting merah yang sok absolut *ups***

 **Midorima: somoga Fadhila selamat sampai tujuan di akhirat-** _ **nanodayo**_ **.**

 **Murasakibara: minna sebaiknya kita tutup saja acara ini. Aku mau pergi dengan Muro-chin *nada malas***

 **Aomine: Akashi dengan Fadhila bagaimana?**

 **Kise: biarkan saja-ssu.**

 **Kisedai (minus Akashi): Mohon reviewnya** _ **/-ssu/-nanodayo**_

' **Sedangkan Akashi masih menggalikan kuburan untuk Author yang sudah sekarat karena pisaunya. Semoga Author sendiri masih punya 9 nyawa untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai habis'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai Minna-san...**

 **Alasan kenapa Kisedai bermain sedikit dichapter kemarin, karena aku terlalu fokus sama Seirin dan readers sekalian. Endingnya? Mungkin terjadi pertumpahan air mata readers sekalian. Hahaha *tawa iblis*.**

 **Ehem, sedikit susah kalau tokoh dalam 1 cerita terlalu banyak. Jadi, lebih sulit berfokus sama semua pemain. Makanya, aku berusaha supaya semuanya dapat muncul dalam fanfic ini. Gambatte!**

 **Oke, chapter 3 update! Semoga suka dan selamat membaca minna~~~**

* * *

Chapter 3:

READERS POV

Aku melihat mereka (Seirin & Kisedai) bermain di _street ball_. Mereka begitu senangnya bertanding karena asyiknya mendribble dan passing sesama tim. Aku pun tersenyum dan berlari kearah mereka. Tetapi, setelah aku sampai suasananya begitu menyedihkan diwajah mereka. Aku mencoba memanggil Izuki dengan keras. Namun, beberapa aku memanggilnya hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak merespon panggilanku. Aku mencoba semuanya tapi tetap sama tidak merespon sama sekali. Aku pun berjalan kearah mereka dengan perlahan-pahan. Tetapi, telingaku menangkap suara yang membuatku bergetar.

"Kenapa (namamu) harus pergi meninggalkan kita? Padahal baru 2 minggu setelah kita bertanding, ia masih bersama kita"

"Aku tak percaya kalau (namamu)cchi meninggal _~ssu_ "

 _Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Aku belum meninggal, minna!_ Batinku sambil menangis. Aku mencoba berteriak memanggil mereka. Aku coba berlari dan menyentuh bahunya Kuroko dan ternyata...tembus. Aku terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Yang sabar, Izuki. Mungkin ini sudah takdir"

"Kau benar, Koganei. Tapi, aku merasa menyesal karena aku tidak memberitahukan penyakitnya (namamu) pada kalian"

"Aku tahu kalau dia tidak ingin kami bersedih, Izuki-kun"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum malam _-nanodayo_ "

"MINNA?! Hhhh..."

Aku pun melihat sekeliling dan ternyata itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk dan serasa nyata. Aku langsung mengambil gelas dan meminumnya sampai setengah gelas sambil menetralkan nafasku. Lalu, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang begitu cepat menuju kearah kamarku dan...

SREEEKK...

"(namamu)?! Ada apa?"

Ternyata itu Izuki. Aku lupa kalau kamarku dekat dengan kamarnya. Makanya ia mendengar teriakanku tadi.

"Aku bermimpi, Izuki-kun. Mimpi yang sangat buruk"

"Hhhh...kukira ada apa. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bangun saja dan berolahraga sebelum jam 6 pagi"

Aku melirik jam didinding kamarku dan jam itu menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi. Aku langsung beranjak dan memasang sandal rumah. Berjalan kearah Izuki yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Tak lupa, sebelum aku kebawah, aku mengambil botol kecil yang sengaja kuletakkan diatas meja supaya tidak lupa. Kami pun mulai berjalan kearah tangga menuju lantai bawah, melakukan aktivitas sebelum pergi kesekolah.

* * *

Setelah kami berdua selesai melakukan aktivitas pagi, kami langsung bersiap-siap kesekolah karena hari ini ada upacara pagi. Tak lupa sebelum pergi, kami harus sarapan dulu supaya ada tenaga selama upacara pagi. Kalau pingsan kan merepotkan orang lain.

Setelah sarapan, kami langsung pergi menuju kesekolah yang jaraknya hanya 1 km dari rumah. Kicauan burung membuat suasanaku menjadi sedikit tenang. Walaupun aku sedikit kesal juga pada Izuki yang masih membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu kepadaku. Kata Koganei, dulu Izuki selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis disekolah. Karena kata-kata plesetan dan leluconnya, ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian gadis lagi. _Kasihan..._

"Izuki-kun, bisakah kau diam sampai kita tiba?"

"Yah, padahal kan masih banyak lelucon yang kuberikan padamu"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kan bisa hemat suara sedikit. Nanti kalau kau main basket dan suaramu hilang, bagaimana?"

Izuki pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena ucapanku. Aku pun terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Izuki kalau disuruh berhenti mengucapkan leluconnya. _Dasar..._

Setelah 15 menit, kami pun akhirnya sampai di SMA Seirin. Kami pun berpisah di persimpangan koridor dan aku pun mulai menelusuri koridor menuju kelas. Aku masih risih dengan tatapan para gadis yang sepertinya satu angkatan denganku sambil membicarakan sesuatu sambil melihatku. Jujur saja, aku sudah berpenampilan seperti mereka. Tapi ada yang kurang?

"Doumo, (namamu)-san!"

Aku langsung menoleh kesumber suara dan menemukan pemuda bersurai aquamarine yang habis keluar dari perpustakaan dan memegang sebuah buku.

"Oh, Tetsuya-kun. Kau barusan membaca buku diperpustakaan?"

"Ya. Sekalian aku meminjam buku biologi untuk pelajaran nanti"

Aku hanya meng'oh' setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko. Tiba-tiba, aku mulai batuk lagi. Sontak, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih bingung dengan diriku sekarang. Dengan penasarannya, ia mengejarku sampai depan pintu toilet perempuan. Menungguku dengan beberapa pertanyaan tentang keadaanku _*yah, malah kayak reporter*_

* * *

Didalam toilet, aku tak henti-hentinya batuk dan serasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku. Batukku semakin parah sampai aku mengeluarkan darah ditelapak tanganku. Dengan cepatnya, aku langsung membersihkan telapak tangan dan mulutku dengan air diwastafel dan tak lupa mengelapnya. Aku pun bersikap seperti biasa supaya semua orang tidak curiga denganku. Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Kuroko yang ternyata menungguku disana. Aku langsung panik dan khawatir. Dan pada akhirnya, aku mencoba bersikap tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Te...Tetsuya-kun. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"(namamu)-san, apa kau sakit?"

"Sakit? Nggak ada kok. Aku masih sehat. Aku hanya ingin ketoilet saja"

"Tapi, kenapa kau sampai batuk..."

KRINGGG!

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita kelapangan sebelum dihukum sama sensei"

Aku langsung menarik Kuroko sambil berlari menuju lapangan sekolah. _Hufff, hampir saja,_ batinku sambil mengeluarkan nafas lega.

* * *

SKIP. Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa tim Seirin melakukan latihan kembali. Tak lupa, aku juga ikut membantu Riko menyusun jadwal latihan, juga menyiapkan handuk dan air mereka. Lagipula aku membutuhkan aktifitas daripada aku hanya duduk di _bench_. Jadi nggak enak sama Riko yang bekerja sendirian.

"Riko-san ini diletakkan dimana?"

"Oh, itu letak aja disana. Sekalian kau istirahat saja"

"Ha'i"

Dengan hati-hati, aku meletakkan handuk yang begitu menumpuk didalam dekapanku. Setelah kuletakkan, aku langsung duduk dilantai dengan nafas yang tak beraturan saking lelahnya. Kulihat mereka sedang berlatih fisik dan mental mereka dengan semangatnya untuk bertanding dengan Kisedai beberapa hari lagi. Aku pun tersenyum dengan semangatnya mereka. Mereka tak seperti Kisedai yang hanya memetingkan kekuatan mereka sendiri dibandingkan dengan kerjasama tim. Walaupun itu dulu, sifat dan gaya permainan Kisedai tak ada yang berubah, kecuali Kuroko yang sudah meningkatkan kekuatan _misdirection_ nya dengan teknik buatan sendiri.

"(namamu)-chan, ayo kesini!"

Aku langsung sadar karena panggilan dari Riko. Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah mereka yang sudah berkumpul.

"Minna, mulai besok sampai sabtu besok aku tidak bisa hadir ke latihan" ucap Riko.

"Kenapa _kantoku_? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Furihata dengan bingungnya.

"Yah, aku harus membantu Papa untuk melakukan pelatihan di Osaka. Jadi, aku meminta (namamu)-chan untuk menggantikanku" jawan Riko sambil menatapku.

"Na...nani? Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku dengan syoknya.

"Nggak apa-apa, (namamu)-chan. Nanti kau juga akan dibantu oleh Hyuuga-kun" jawab Riko sambil merangkulku.

Aku langsung tersenyum paksa pada Riko. Jadi nggak enak juga kan sama permintaan Riko untuk memintaku menggantikan posisinya untuk sementara. Aku menatap semua orang didepanku takutnya mereka akan kurang setuju. Ternyata justru sebaliknya...

"Gambatte, (namamu)!" sorak Koganei dan diikuti oleh anggukan Mitobe.

"Kau pasti bisa, (namamu)" ucap Tsuchida.

"(namamu)/-san kami menunggu perintahmu" ucap trio kelas 1 (Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara)

"(namamu)-chan jangan melemparkan penggaris kearah kami, oke?" ucap Izuki sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Huh, Izuki-kun jangan mengacak rambutku!" kesalku.

Sedangkan Hyuuga, Kuroko dan Kagami hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kepala mereka kearahku. Aku merasa lega karena aku mendapat kepercayaan dari mereka. Walaupun kondisiku tidak memungkinkan untuk melatih mereka.

"Oh, aku mendapat pemberitahuan dari Akashi-kun kalau pertandingan dengan kita akan dilakukan hari sabtu di lapangan _street ball._ " Ucap Riko sambil membaca pesan handphonenya.

"Jadi, pertandingannya akan diadakan 5 hari lagi. Hmm..." ucap Hyuuga sambil menompang dagunya.

"Pertandingannya akan diadakan 5 hari lagi? Jadi, Riko-san tidak ada selama pertandingan tersebut?" tanyaku sedikit cemas.

"Akan kuusahakan akan datang sebelum pertandingan itu. Tenang saja, (namamu)-chan" jawab Riko sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku langsung menarik nafas lega. Kalau Riko tidak ada selama pertandingan, aku akan kesulitan nanti. Tugas utamaku adalah menganalisis tim lawan selama pertandingan. Setelah menganalisis lawan, aku harus mengatur tim _stalker_ untuk masuk kelapangan.

"Yosh! Saatnya kita makan!" sorak Kagami dengan semangatnya.

"Kau hanya memikirkan makan saja, dasar Aho!" kesal Hyuuga sambil memukul puncak kepala Kagami.

"Ittee..." ringis Kagami sambil memegang kepala yang habis dipukul Hyuuga.

"Haha...Taiga-san"

Aku hanya tertawa melihat mereka yang tak pernah membuatku sebahagia ini. Apakah mereka tahu tentang kondisiku?

* * *

"Huh, Dai-chan pergi ketempat Tetsu-kun tidak mengajakku"

"Kau masih mengurus jadwal latihan dengan mereka. Makanya aku tidak mengajakmu"

"Seharusnya kau beritahu aku. Kan aku juga ingin kesana juga"

"Berisik kau, Satsuki. Aku mau keatap untuk tidur siang"

'Dasar Ahomine'

* * *

"Shin-chan, hari sabtu kau mau menemani aku pergi?"

"Li'e. Aku ada pertandingan dengan mereka-nodayo"

"Hah? Bukankah pertandingan itu akan dilakukan 2 minggu lagi?"

"Akashi bilang kalau pertandingannya digeser hari sabtu-nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan semua itu"

"Hhh...kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Aku ingin memberimu semangat, Shin-chan!"

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli-nodayo"

'Dasar Shin-chan. Penyakit Tsundere-nya masih kambuh'

* * *

"Oi, Kise! Hari sabtu kau harus..."

"Gomen, _senpai_. Aku tidak bisa hari sabtu~ssu"

"Huh? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku ada pertandingan dengan tim Kurokocchi~ssu"

"Oh, kalau masalah itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi, jadwal latihanmu akan diberatkan 2X lipat dari sebelumnya"

"Hidoii~ssu!"

* * *

"Jadi Muro-chin akan pergi ke Amerika sabtu besok?"

"Gomen, Atsushi. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bertanding dengan Taiga"

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah kembali, jangan lupa oleh-oleh makanan buatku"

"Aku tak akan lupa"

* * *

"Sei-chan akan ke Tokyo sendirian? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku butuh privasi sedikit disana. Kalian bisa datang mengunjungiku hari sabtu besok"

"Lalu, latihan buat 4 hari kedepan siapa yang akan memimpin?"

"Biarkan Mayuzumi yang melakukannya. Sedangkan kalian juga bisa membantunya"

"Ha'i!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Mohon review minna buat chapter 3 ini~~~~**

* * *

 _ **Basecamp Kisedai plus Seirin & Kagami Taiga**_

 **Author: Doumo Minna-san. Minggu yang lalu, kita kedatangan Seirin dan Kisedai. Dan ternyata, setelah diberitahukan oleh tim kru-ku(?), aku belum mengundang seseorang. Ya, kita persilahkan ini dia, Momoi Satsuki!**

 **Momoi: kenapa tidak mengundang Tetsu-kun bersamaku, Fadhila-chan?**

 **Author: aku sudah mengundangnya. Tapi, katanya kalau tidak ada Kagami, dia tidak mau hadir.**

 **Momoi: Fadhila-chan tolong jadikan aku pacarnya Tetsu-kun ya?**

 **Author: tapi kan, ini ceritanya sad ending. Bukan happy ending, Momoi.**

 **Momoi: *langsung menangis***

 **Author: ah, biarkan saja. Oke, aku akan menutup acara ini. Momoi tolong tutup ya? Nanti aku akan bilang perasaanmu pada Kuroko.**

 **Momoi: *berhenti menangis* janji?**

 **Author: iya, janji. Sekarang tutup acara ini.**

 **Momoi: Mohon reviewnya, minna-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doumo Minna-san~~~**

 **Kembali dengan Author Fadhila yang tercintah!** _ ***dihajar readers & all players**_ ***** _ **.**_ **Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memikirkan alur fanfict ini, karena kepikiran alur fanfict kedua yang udah dipublish sebelumnya.**

 **Oke, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, silahkan membaca chapter 4 minna!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Masih digedung Seirin, semua masih melakukan latihan kembali setelah mendengar pemberitahuan dari Riko. Aku mencoba berlatih menjadi pengganti Riko, karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menjadi _kantoku_. Walaupun aku selalu dibimbing oleh Riko dan Hyuuga, tetap saja aku tidak paham. Susah bro!(?)

PRITTT

"Minna. Latihan selesai!" teriak Riko.

Yap, semua langsung duduk dilantai dengan lelahnya. Latihan kali ini memang diberatkan dari sebelumnya. Karena lawan kali ini bukan sembarangan lawan. Melainkan Kiseki no Baka _(Seirin: Kiseki No Sedai, aho! Author: gomen~ne)_. Langsung semua pergi keruang ganti untuk berdisko, eh maksudku mengganti pakaian dengan seragam mereka.

Sementara, aku dan Riko masih berdiskusi untuk masalah tim stalker.

"Ano...Riko-san, rencananya aku ingin memainkan Tetsuya-kun, Taiga-san, Furi-san, Fuku-san dan Kawa-san dalam quarter pertama"

"Kenapa? Hanya kelas 1 yang akan bermain dalam quarter pertama? Kau tahu, mereka bertiga akan grogi dengan para Kisedai dalam pertandingan nanti"

"Hanya 1 quarter saja, Riko-san. Sedangkan Hyuuga-san, Izuki-kun dan Mitobe-san akan bermain diquarter 2. Kalau masalah Koga-san dan Tsuchi-san akan kugunakan ketika mereka bertiga sudah tidak sanggup lagi"

"Oh, souka. Rencanamu akan seperti itu?"

"Ya. Lagipula aku bisa menganalisis mereka bertiga karena mereka tidak pernah diturunkan dalam lapangan kan?"

"He? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sejujurnya, selama Inter-High dan Winter Cup aku sering menonton pertandingan kalian"

Riko pun hanya meng'oh'kan ucapanku tadi. Untung saja, masukanku telah diterima oleh Riko. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sedikit kesulitan dalam menganalisis mereka.

"Tapi..."

"Hmm...ada apa, (namamu)-chan?"

"Kalau dilihat, bukankah tim ini mempunyai salah satu Raja Tak Bertahta? Maksudku si Jiwa Besi itu?"

"Maksudmu Teppei? Oh, sekarang dia berada di Amerika"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan cidera yang menumpuk dilututnya?"

"Hmm...sepertinya (namamu)-chan tahu soal kami semua. Ya, cidera yang belum sembuh dan terpaksa dioperasi di Amerika"

"Yah, aku tahu dari Izuki-kun sambil mengirimku majalah olahraga yang ada gambar tim ini. Jujur saja, aku sangat bahagia"

Kami sangat asyik berbincang sampai anggota tim sudah menunggu kami didepan pintu.

"Riko! (namamu)! Sampai kapan kalian akan berbicara?" teriak Hyuuga.

"Ah, sumimasen!" ucap Riko.

Kami pun langsung pulang dengan arah jalan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang kekanan, kiri, menyeberang, kelangit pun juga ada _*eh?*_. Aku, Izuki, Kagami dan Kuroko mengambil jalan yang sama, karena kami hanya 1 jalan dan akan berpisah lagi dipersimpangan selanjutnya.

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain, para pemuda berambut pelangi sedang berkumpul disebuah apartemen milik raja iblis _*digunting*,_ maksudku Akashi Seijuuro. Katanya, mereka akan mendiskusikan bagaimana cara mengalahkan Seirin untuk pertama kalinya. Kecuali Aomine, karena ia pernah mengalahkan mereka dalam Inter-High.

"Hmm...bagaimana caranya~ssu? Mereka punya Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi" tanya Kise seperti orang yang memikirkan sesuatu _*bisa dibayangkan*_

"Kita culik saja Kuro-chin dan Kaga-chin pakai karung" usul Murasakibara asal.

"Kau ingin dihajar sama Kagami setelah ketahuan kalau kau menyuliknya?" tanya Aomine kesal.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain memakai kekuatan dan kerjasama-nodayo" ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot 1 mm pun.

"Kita tidak akan kalah. Karena kita selalu menang dan tak pernah kalah" ucap Akashi dengan percaya diri.

 **Author: Ternyata Akashi masih belum sadar kalau mereka sudah dikalahkan oleh Seirin di Winter Cup-_-**

"Oke, besok kita akan bertemu lagi disini untuk pergi ke tempat Tetsuya lagi. Jangan lupa, kalau terlambat kalian akan berhadapan dengan gunting yang siap memakan korban" perintah Akashi pada teman-teman **(baca: budak-budak)** nya.

"Wakatta"

Karena semakin larut, mereka pun pamit dan pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk ritual, eh maksudku tidur untuk tenaga esok hari.

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain, aku dan Izuki sudah sampai dirumah pada jam 9 malam. Izuki langsung membuka pintu dan kami pun masuk untuk beristirahat. Aku langsung membuka sepatuku dan meletakkannya kedalam lemari khusus sepatu. Langsung aku beranjak dan pergi kekamar untuk beristirahat. Tetapi...

"(namamu)?"

"Hmm...apa ada, Izuki-kun?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku lihat selama kau mencoba menjadi _kantoku_ , wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali"

"Kau bicara apa, Izuki-kun? Aku baik-baik saja. aku hanya le...Uhuk!"

Batukku kembali kambuh lagi. Sontak Izuki langsung memegang kedua pundakku dan mengiringku keruang tamu yang tak jauh dari posisi kami berdiri. Izuki langsung berlari kedapur untuk mengambil air putih untukku. Aku mencoba menghentikan batuk ini, namun itu hanya sia-sia. Sampai kapanpun, batuk ini takkan menghilang dariku. Dan, aku merasakan kalau darah dalam diriku keluar lagi. Dan ternyata benar, beberapa tetes darah dari mulutku terlihat ditelapak tanganku, juga sudut bibirku yang terlihat sedikit darah.

"(namamu)?! Kau batuk darah lagi?!"

Aku langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, Izuki. Langsung aku mengelap darah disudut bibir dan telapak tanganku dengan tisu yang dekat dengan meja tamu. Aku melihat wajah Izuki yang terlihat cemas dan panik. Izuki pun langsung meletakkan gelas berisi air putih dan duduk disebelahku.

"(namamu) sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit ya? Aku..."

"Tidak usah, Izuki-kun. Ini hanya batuk biasa saja. Aku baik-baik sa..."

"(namamu)?!"

* * *

Ditempat Maji Burger, terlihat 2 orang pemuda merah marun dan aquamarine sedang makan malam ditempat tersebut. Terlihat wajah Kuroko yang awalnya datar berubah wajah yang cemas. Kagami yang menyadari ekspresi wajah Kuroko langsung berhenti memakan burgernya yang ke-6.

"Oi, Kuroko. Kenapa denganmu?"

"Ano...Kagami-kun. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan (namamu)-san hari ini?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Begini, selama kita latihan tadi, aku melihat (namamu)-san terlihat pucat. Dan pagi tadi, aku melihat (namamu)-san batuk dan terlihat sedikit darah disudut bibirnya"

"Maksudmu, (namamu) batuk darah?"

"Hmm...mungkin saja"

Hening, itulah suasana diantara Kuroko dan Kagami sekarang. Hanya suara kendaraan diluar yang masih menghidupkan suasana ditempat itu.

KRINGG!

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!"

Langsung semua tutup telinga karena ada makhluk bersuara cempreng _(Kise: Fadhilacchi kejam~ssu. Author: *buka penutup telinga* hmm...ada apa Kise? Kise: lupakan saja~ssu)_ , maksudku Kise dengan rombongan bersurai warna-warni lainnya, kecuali Akashi.

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Kagami sambil membuka penutup telinganya.

"Kami dari apartemen Aka-chin. Berdiskusi" jawab Murasakibara dengan nada malas.

SKIP. Semua langsung duduk dimeja yang sama. Kuroko duduk diantara Murasakibara dan Kagami, sedangkan didepan Kuroko ada Midorima, Kise dan Aomine. Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali dan memilih untuk tutup mulut dibandingan bicara dengan mereka. Tetapi, Kuroko mulai memecahkan keheningan.

"Ano...minna, dimana Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Dia diapartmennya. Sudahlah kita bicara yang lain saja" jawab Aomine dengan wajah yang tidak diprediksi apakah dia malas atau ngantuk _*dihajar Aomine*_

Dan acara keheningan pun dimulai lagi. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka didalam keheningan dan kita lanjutkan adegan selanjutnya _*dilempar Kisedai (minus Akashi) dan Kagami kelaut*_

* * *

"Ngghhh..."

"(namamu), kau sudah sadar?"

"I...ini dimana, Izuki-kun?"

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan dari keterangan Izuki, aku berada diklinik terdekat. Kalau dibawa kerumah sakit, biayanya tidak cukup dan jaraknya juga jauh.

"A...aku ingin pulang, Izuki-kun. Aku kurang nyaman disini. Besok aku harus sekolah"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah kesekolah, (namamu). Besok akan kuizinkan kau dengan sensei"

"Tapi, aku harus mengawasi kalian berlatih"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ada Hyuuga yang akan menggantikanmu. Aku takut kalau kondisimu akan memburuk, (namamu)"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Izuki-kun. Biarkan aku pergi kesekolah besok"

"Kau kenapa keras kepala, (namamu)?! Sudah jelas kondisimu tidak sehat dan kau tetap memaksa kesekolah!"

Aku langsung terkejut karena ucapan Izuki dengan nada yang marah atau kesal.

"Kau kenapa marah, Izuki-kun?! Aku tahu kalau aku mempunyai penyakit. Tapi, aku ingin melihat kalian bermain bersama. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah melihat semua orang bermain basket secara langsung. Kalau kau tidak membantuku, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha sendiri"

Dan sekarang, Izuki terkejut dengan ucapanku. Aku kesal karena Izuki selalu mengawasi kondisiku setiap waktu. Dan, pada akhirnya aku bertengkar dengan Izuki.

"Wakatta. Silahkan saja, (namamu). Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membantumu lagi"

Izuki berjalan keluar ruang klinik dengan kesalnya. Aku langsung kesal dan menangis karena ucapanku kepadanya. Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau dia mengkhawatirkan kondisiku dan mencoba membantuku. Namun, aku membuatnya kesal dan tidak mau membantuku lagi.

'Kuso! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'

Aku menangis karena menyesal dengan ucapanku. Aku memegang selimut itu erat karena kesal. _Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Izuki-kun?_

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

 _ **Basecamp Kisedai plus Seirin & Kagami Taiga**_

 **Author: minna bagaimana dengan chapter 4? Ngawur? Maklum lagi susah memikirkan alurnya. Nah, sekarang aku dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga akan menutup chapter ini**

 **Kuroko: doumo Fadhila-san, minna-san.**

 **Author: sudahlah, nggak usah pakai doumo segala. Sebaiknya kita tutup chapter ini. Aku harus belajar. Kagami, kesini sebentar.**

 **Kagami: ada apa, Fadhila?**

 **Author: Kuroko kau tutup acara ini sendiri ya? Aku harus belajar dengan Kagami sebagai boneka untuk bela diriku**

 **Kagami: o...oi kenapa aku harus jadi boneka bela dirimu, baka?**

 **Kuroko: ha'i. Mohon reviewnya, minna-san.**

' **Langsung saja, author menyeret Kagami dari basecamp tersebut. Semoga Kagami masih dilindungi nyawanya dari hasil bela diri Author untuk melanjutkan adegan dichapter selanjutnya'**


End file.
